


Inner

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cursed, M/M, Witches, cat!Heero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-27
Updated: 2001-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Heero sighed, murmuring in a soft voice, "I don't want to go."





	Inner

Duo yawned sleepily and rolled on to his side to stare out the huge window at the back of the room. Pale, bright snow lay on the ground like a thick carpet, coating everything. The longhaired youth smiled and turned to find his partner still sleeping under the covers in the twin bed across from him. Duo chuckled and got up, flinging the heavy bedspread off him and landing on the floor with a soft thud.

The figure snuggled under the covers on the other bed made a soft murmur as Heero began to wake. Duo smiled again and lifted the covers away from Heero's beautiful, if sleepy face. Pale golden skin greeted him and fuzzy, sleep-filled cobalt eyes blinked at him. Heero yawned, exposing delicate, tiny fangs in his upper and lower jaws as his tongue rolled back towards his tonsils.. A small, feline nose twitched as Heero scented Duo, and two rather large pointed ears perked up in the mess of silky brown hair atop the youth's head. Duo chuckled as Heero closed his eyes, looking childlike and fragile in the chilly room as he tried to burrow under the blankets again.

Duo chuckled again and pulled the blankets off the bed, leaving Heero bare to the chill. A dark brown tail twitched in irritation as it was uncovered, and Heero whined in his throat. Duo shook his head. "Sorry, love, but you gotta wake up and let him back." As the neko-boy whined again, Duo sighed. "You know you can't stay like this. He still doesn't know what exactly that witch did to him last week, and he'll start to notice the time lapses if you don't let go of your control."

Heero sighed, murmuring in a soft voice, "I don't want to go." He shivered slightly. "He's so cold, and yet he knows it hurts us. I hate being buried under the ice and metal."

Duo gently slid on the bed and cuddled the cold boy, cooing, "When the war is over, the Perfect Soldier will have no hold over you. You will be able to keep control over your own body then."

The neko-boy sniffled slightly. "He's so harsh and cold to you. How can you stand it?" Duo nuzzled the back of Heero's feline ears.

"I stand it because I love you, Heero."

Innocent eyes blinked at him. "Really?" he asked hesitantly.

Duo butted the boy's head, laughter ringing through the room. "Of course, my Hee-neko. If I didn't, I would have left long ago. You are the real Heero Yuy, and the beast that takes over most of the time is a fraud. He is cold, you're right, but whenever he starts being a bastard, all I have to do now is remember the mornings when you're in control." He gently kissed Heero's forehead. "Ai shiteru, my kawaii koneko."

Heero purred lightly and nuzzled Duo. He smiled angelically, but then his ears started shrinking and sliding down to where they usually were. His eyes closed as the Perfect Soldier took over again, even if he was still asleep. Duo stood up quickly, pulled the covers over Heero's changing form, and walked towards the window, watching the sun rise higher into the sky.

Duo stood in black boxers and a white t-shirt, at the window. He glances sideways at Heero's bed, wary. Sharp cobalt eyes glared at him, no hint of the emotion Duo knew was buried deep in the frozen heart. Duo grinned, pulling his mask back on. "Ohayo, Heero."

The icy pilot just grunted, and slid out of bed. He padded over towards Duo, and the other pilot stiffened. Heero merely closed the curtain, and headed into the bathroom. Duo sighed.

{Until the war ends... Then he'll be free... But how long will that be?}


End file.
